Final Fantasy Tactics: War of Truth
by Arvanthrel
Summary: This is an alternate tale, telling the story of Tactics with the added feature of Ramza father being saved from the poison inadvertently by Ramza. How would our heroes lives change with the Addition of Lord Barbaneth. How would Ramza grow in this story, and most of all how is the War of the Lions affected in any way
1. Chapter 1

**It's been very long since I've written anything, that's due to me quitting as a writer more times than not due to depression and whatnot. But I want to be a writer and I need to Practice. Thus I've written this Final Fantasy Tactics fanfic as a way to improve via the critics and also get me to just fall in love with writing once more. Note I do not own the rights to this game, but I'm thankful for Square for making it. I'm super rusty but I hope you enjoy the first the Prelude and Chapter 1:**

_**PRELUDE:**_

_It's always been an Interesting life for Ramza Beoulve, being born from a common mother and a father who was not only a nobleman but one of the most respected men in all of Ivalice. The commander and chief of the Northern Sky, and friend to the Southern Sky's Thunder God, Barbaneth Beoulve._

_Now normally many would look at Ramza and his Sister's birth as a stain upon his father's name, a ruin to his great reputation, but no man would ever come forth and say it to Barbaneth' face, and truly, would they really be surprised to realize that the man could care less about such petty grievances from the other noble families and houses, he loved his children equally, though Alma, Ramza sister of the same mother would notice that among all the children Barbaneth had he seemed to be closer to Ramza. Maybe it was because Ramza looked like the spitting image of his father when he was young, or that he possessed the same naïve heart that Barbaneth was often criticized for in his youth. Though if Alma had to guess it could be the fact that when Ramza was 13 years old he was foolishly swindled by his best friend and retainer Delita Hyral to steal a drink from his father's cup of ale, which not only angered there father but also thought both man and boy a valuable lesson. Alcohol was not and will never be Ramza go-to drink ever again and oh to heavens above, someone was trying to poison the great commander of the Northern Sky._

_Ramza had fallen deathly ill almost immediately, and when the houses white mages interceded they were shocked to realize that their master's cup was poisoned. Now, normally the poison would take years to affect the body of a man such as Barbaneth however for a growing boy, not used to the battlefield and being poisoned on the regular it immediately took effect. Had the mages not arrived on time Ramza would have been but a footnote in the history of Ivalice, and to those of us who know why that would have been a bad conclusion just nod your head while you read these pages and I'll understand completely._

_Hello sorry for the long introduction, I am Arazlam Durai, and in this book is a tail rewritten by faith, a glimpse of the heart of a man who through so many trials and losses in his life was given a wish upon his death. Though he never wished for the events of his life to be redone, the Zodiacs, on the other hand, had a very differing opinion. Thus the tales of the Lion wars are rewritten is it for better or for worse, I know not, for like you, I too am but a reader of these pages? So my dear friends, shall we begin this new tale._

Chapter 1: Beginnings (Ramza Pov)

"You know Deltia the next time I ever listen to you again will be the day I master every single sword skill there is in the known WORLD!" I yelled as he and I continuously ran into hordes of angry half-naked women, whom we, unfortunately, irked via Delita's want of a stroll.  
I should have known it would have ended up with him and me in the Women baths house in Egaros.

"Come now old sport, this is a man's romance," he said before ducking once more as a shoe was tossed at his head with pristine accuracy, making me wonder if the women that were bathing this lovely evening were less the flighty high-end socialites and more of the warrior amazons who would kill you in and out of the battlefield type. My question was answered immediately as a very normal looking dagger came flying past my left ear with a whooshing noise drawing the smallest drop of blood.

"Man's romance!, I'd be lucky to find romance in this city after this stupid idea,"

"Oh hush Ramza," he said breathily, as he grabbed on to the lapels of my rather nice blue shirt, dragging me into a nearby alleyway. Taking a few moments to catch his breath before peering out to see whether the women had found us. Seeing as they hadn't he turned towards me with that stupidly, infuriating smirk upon his face.

"So, did you catch a glimpse at Lady Mira bosom I'd say they were quite lovely this winter wouldn't you," his smile growing wider, as the blush that crept on my face began to expand rapidly throughout my body. Remember all too well what I witnessed just but five minutes ago. All those women, not a stitch of clothing, of course, any red-blooded male would find themselves in quite the stupor to such site, well those in the interest of the opposite sex but none the less. The thought alone had me feeling things I'd rather not feel in a dank, smelling like rotting fish alleyway in the middle of the city. I looked towards my friend's stupid face and the smirk alone made me wish I brought my sword.

He'd been spending way too much time with my father lately, the man himself was quite the lecher, it's amazing how none of his sons was as such, yet Delita exhibited very much the same cocksure perverted mentality. I guess it's true what they say, you aren't born perverted you're just moulded by it.

"Yes, they were quite lovely, Delita but I assure you I had less time to ogle like you did because I was too busy having to run for my LIFE!"

"Hey, a little exercise after dinner does a nobleman quite good, if you want to reach your fathers level of skill you're going to have to live a bit dangerously,"

"If you believe that's how he achieved his status in combat, it makes sense why you haven't bested me in swordplay since we were kids," I said making him laugh haughtily

"Ha Ha Ha, my dear Ramza I haven't bested you since we were kids because like your brothers you have Lord Barbaneth's blood flowing through your veins," he said as his demeanour shifted from his rather joyful self to one of anger for a moment before returning once more to that stupid smirk. "Besides my skills lie elsewhere,"

"I care little for that blood of my father running through my veins cra[, cause if that's the case, you can also say that my mother's common blood dilutes the effect," I said getting truly angry now, and I can see my words affected him as well

"I'm sorry Ramza my words, I should be careful how I choose to relay them,"

"No I'm sorry too, but still if I cared much for the nobility side of the family, like many children who had friends who didn't weren't born noble and got rid of them as they aged, you'd would have been gone since when I turned thirteen, god knows my life would be less painful if I did," I said flashing him smile.

"Ahh yes, but you'd never have any fun locked in a way in the castle, learning politics and how to feed Chocobo dropping to the masses,"

I laughed, hard at that, as it was a line my father would always portray to he and myself whenever any of the other noble families came for dinner and talked over anything related to this country. '_A bunch of Chocobo shit, the lot of them,' _

"You see Ramza doesn't that feel better, you've been so uptight lately, I know you and somehow myself are going to be joining the Gariland Academy in a few short weeks, and I'm well aware of the pressure that comes with such, but like you said your blood doesn't define who you are nor what you will be." He said patting my back, as much as I can be angry with him Delita was and still for the time being until he pulled another stunt like this, my best friend. We've grown up together, ever since farther brought them home all those years ago. Granted he hated my guts and his sister Tietra was all he had after his parents died to a plague. But after fighting that caur in the Mandalia plains together before my father killed it in one shot, we've been inseparable at best. I guess in many ways the young dark-haired, tanned skin gentleman in front of me was more my brother than my actual brothers. The only person I'm closer to is Alma and maybe farther.

"We should probably head back to the castle, I think the coast is clear for the most part," he said breaking me out of my musing

"Yes, I'd rather not have to explain to your sister and mine why we have both have black eyes and smell like rotting fish," I said as he nodded. Delita once again peered his head out of the alley giving the area a once over before he and I made our way to the castle.

**EGAROS CASTLE:**

The trip back to the castle was surprisingly uneventful. I would have assumed we'd be ambushed as soon as we came from the alleyway but not a lady was in sight. Thus Delita and I took a stroll towards the castle. The massive white walls with its two watcher tower looming in the distance, the massive tabard with the insignia of the Northern Sky present as always for those who came into view of it. I once asked my father why the insignia need to be so big, he just looked at me and laughed, only to reply after his jaunt down memory lane, I guessed he probably asked his father that once. He looked me in the eyes and said '_Well son, bigger is always better'. _As a child, I didn't take his meaning, as an adult…stupid old man.

"Bigger is always better, right Ramza,"

Of course, he was thinking about it, I just glared at him, causing his laughter to bubble to the surface As we edged closer to the gates I noticed there was quite the caravan near the stables. I was unaware of any guess this late at night, father never mentioned anything to me, nor did my brothers. I looked to Delita who too seemed confused; however, being more proactive than myself he hailed one of the guards.

"Excuse me Sir, but what's to be proceeding this fine evening," said Delita, switching to his retainer role.

The guards head swivelled, I could tell he was about the mouth of the person who interrupted him, but noticing it be both Delita and more importantly I guess in his mind… me

"Oh, Lord Ramza, Delita, I had no idea you were out of the Castle sirs," said the guard bowing.

"Yes Ramza and I thought a little stroll would be a good idea after dinner," he said smiling, note to self, remember to remember that stroll in Delita language means absolute trouble for me

"Ah I see sirs, well I'm not too sure, but it would seem that his Lordship called an audience with the leader of the Death Brigade," said the guard staring at Delita and Myself.

"The Death Brigade, as in those Freedom Fighters that we've been having trouble with as of late?" I asked getting a nod from the guard.

Huh. The death brigade, wonder why father didn't tell me about this, as I pondered on my thoughts Delita began to question the Northern Sky guardsman

"Did Lord Beoulve say in particular as to why this is happening?" he asked the guard who scowled a little at Deltia, Nobel bigotry at its best, granted no one would dearly interfere with Delita as they feared my father more than they hated Delita possession in my life, to be honest, they probably disliked me as well seeing as I am not of pure noble birth, but unlike Delita I still had a semblance of authority. However, there is another reason as to why they rarely messed with Delita. Many in the Castle have seen him spar with me on more than one occasion, and well not to toot my own horn, as someone who's not even a squire yet, many of the guards could barely keep up with me, as well as many of the nobles who come to issue duels against myself as a way to humiliate me and my family in smart, realize a little too late that I'm very well capable in the art of combat. Though Delita himself would say he has beaten me since we were children, is not to say he and I haven't had duels where we were both left in a stalemate more than once. Where Delita lacks in t areas I excel at, he more than makes up in his brilliant mind and even more dastardly cunning. I fear if he were noble and followed the general noble ideology, he would be a true nightmare opponent for anyone to face, in and out of the battlefield.

Thus in many instances, much of the guard and nobles leave him alone. Also, high praises not only from father but my brothers of my brothers help.

"No Delita, I wouldn't be too privy to such knowledge as I am but a simple night watch, however, Lord Zalbagg would be more in the know, though I believe both of Lord Ramza's brothers are in the meeting as well," said the guard straining to find a smile, he looked less like a human and more like one of those bullfrogs I've read about in fathers study.

"Very well, Delita, it best not ask the man question he can't hope to answer," I said causing the guard to steam, "Thank you, sir, shall we be off my friend."

Delita nodded, putting his arms around my shoulder, "We shall my friend,"

We gave the guard a nod and headed towards the insides of the castle.

"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Talks Behind a Bookshelf (Ramza Pov)

Upon entering the Castle, Delita immediately pulled me towards the left side of the grand hall, just around one of the many statues of my great ancestors. Being somewhat taken aback by the sudden and almost complete lack of balance I glanced at my friend whose stupid smirk was ever-present. That only meant one thing, trouble for me.

"Say Ramza, how about you and I go have a peek at what's being discussed?"

"No! no way, I was almost murdered by a horde of women," I said putting my foot down, literally on his toe, he squirmed a bit, before locking his eyes with mine.

"Yes but that was boyish fun, this is important information you're missing out on. History in the making Ramza, plus sneaking around in this Large Castle is far easier than it looks," he said his eyes gleaming with mischief

I knew all too well how easy this massive castle was to get around. He, my sister, his sister and I have more than once escaped many the guards', nannies and my brothers on more than one occasion, but peeking into a matter this important can cause quite a stir.

"Come now Ramza, one day you're going to be an important figure in Ivalice's history, not knowing what's happening in that meeting will be the difference between being just important and being influential," he said soundly

Lord help me he was right, he always was, but at times like these, it makes me wonder why I was born the noble and he not, he was better suited for it.

"**Fine**, shall we use the third passageway, they are more than likely in father's study and it's the closest to where we are now,"

His smile brightened before turning wicked as a sun-kissed devil. I was going to regret this later but I have to admit I was both intrigued and put off with not knowing what was going

So we made our way to the kitchen where the third secret passage was located, upon our arrival. the Castle chefs greeted both of us in Kind. Delita having some sort of charm upon the youngest help within the kitchens flashed a wink to her, and was provided with a loaf of what seems to be banana bread… a whole loaf, Ajhora have mercy.

"Well after you mate," said Delita picking at the loaf putting the soft spongey like object into his mouth, the scent of which made me very hungry, but I was too frightened at the prospects of getting caught, and the excitement of sneaking around to care much for having a piece myself.

As we made our way through the passageway, maybe taking but five minutes to reach behind the obvious looking bookshelf in my father's study, you could see small rays of light peering ever so softly into the otherwise darkened room, I guess he lit activated the light runes for such a special occasion. If remember correctly during my great grandfather's time, he had this passageway built-in case of an impromptu siege of the castle. So that, and here's the kicker, it wasn't built for him to escape but to sneak up on the sneaks bold enough to come knocking on his doorstep. The Beoulve family tree people, filled with the noblest monsters in all of Ivalice.

Delita having squeezed past me, as the room wasn't really built for two people to stand side by side, walked towards the large shelf and pushed some of the books to the side ever so slightly to peer into the room. Looking behind he beckoned me to do the same, thus being the idiot I was…followed his lead and went for a different stack of books, and both of us began to watch and listen intently as to what was taking place.

There inside my father's study, stood roughly six people. Four of which had on armour, and of course ever a commander of the Northern Sky, my brother Zalbagg was dressed for battle. Therewith his signature blade at the hip and the scowl of nobility that masked his relatively easy-going nature.

Sitting next to him was a man I was unfamiliar with. Wearing armour himself, though definitely more tarnished and of cheaper quality than my brother, his short brown wavy hair and brown eyes looking rather nervous and intimidated by those around him. I could barely blame the man if I were in his position I'd be scared witless myself.

Looking towards Delita he whispered as softly as he could that the man's name was Gustav, a commander within the Death Brigade. I just nodded and looked towards where my eldest brother sat, next to father at the end of the table, wearing a rather pompous robe as usual and the signature look of any true politician, a mask made of secrets. My father rather plainly dressed if you call the royal blue overcoat made out of a mixture of dragon scales and finely crafted leathers plain, sat there with a rather serious expression on his face. To the other end of the table, I could tell immediately that the two people sitting next to each other were related and most importantly the ones in charge. Delita again whispered the Man in the White was Wiegraf Folles he knew not of his female companion. Before I could whisper a thank you, My Brother, Mr Pompous or better known as Lord Dycedarg began to speak.

"So you're telling me that all this bloodshed and ransacking of the homes of our fair people will stop if we were to what exactly, create fairness between the noble and common folk, you have to forgive my candidness Mister Folles but such a thing won't happen overnight, maybe never," Said Dycedarg

"I understand that such a thing is a pipe dream to those of us who have lived in abject poverty since birth. To those of us who never had a name in the footnotes of history such as your esteemed selves but we as people also deserve respect, not because of our blood, but just out of common decency" Said the man in white who I now knew to be the Leader Wiegraf Folles.

"Common Decency, where was your common decency when your men attacked the very same people you were trying to protect," reflect Dycedarg.

"It was not our intention to get them involved, but in War sometime sacrifices must be made and lives will be lost if it means to bring down an oppressive system such as this one,"

My eldest brother chuckled, Zalbagg and My father have said nothing throughout this little back forth between the two sides, though I'm guessing with how long Delita and I were gone for, they've probably been at it a while.

"You say War, you were once a Commander yourself Wiegraf, you served nobility like most everyone else, and were ranked up unlike the others, yet you turn your hand back at those who gave you the skills you possess now…"

The table was slammed, by a gauntleted fist, the female companion I knew to be related to Wiegraf stand-ups

"This meeting is not going to accomplish anything between us, this war is going to continue, Come, brother, these men only invited us here to mock us, before they draw their blades and strike us down," she said looking at Wiegraf. I could make it out so very little in the room, but I knew Zalbagg hand was upon his blade, and if I knew Dycedarg he probably also has a dagger or a weapon of some sort hidden way.

My father was the first to respond.

"Please sit young lady, I give you my word there will be no blood split of any kind in and out of these walls, and Dycedarg your question as words leave little to the imagination my son, where is the politician I hear so much about," at those words I can make out a subtle frown upon Dycedarg's face, clearly he wasn't too happy with that remark.

"Now I've kept quiet till now, as both you and my son have been through the same arguments for the last hour. I care little for the reasoning, as what's done is done, the lives taken and the lives lost cannot return to us, what can be done however is finding a solution to the problem at hand," father said firmly his voice booming ever so subtly on the last few words, making the young warrior sits down, though she looked anywhere, my father.

"However before we find a said solution, Zalbagg I believe we have to wayward rats within the bookshelf over there, would you mind fetching them,"

Delita and I looked at each other, our eyes widening before we attempted to book it, but our limbs began to feel heavy and my mind especially began to which for sleep to take over. Damn Zalbagg, damn Arc Knight.

"Going somewhere Ramza, Delita?" asked Zalbagg as the Shelf shifted out of place revealing his mighty presence.

My body still felt heavy with sleep I tried to turn towards but Delita having been affected the most crashed into me and we both fell to the ground.

"Good! it seems you're both not, whatever would I do if you ever had the skill to run from me."

Now when I mentioned earlier that we used the passageways to escape them, I never said successfully. Feeling the cold metals of his gauntlets Zalbagg began dragging both my semi-conscious self and the not so awake Delita towards the study. Dropping us to the floor and snapping his fingers to remove the effects of his skills, both I and Delita flew up into standing position before looking at each other for a split second and then looking towards my father and those in the Study.

Of course, Dycedarg was staring blood daggers at me while the others seemed rather curious and a bit on edge to our arrival, father was barely containing his laughter at the sight of us both though he quickly hides through a smirk, before turning towards his guest.

"Ah, where are my manners, forgive me, the new blonde in the room is my youngest son Ramza, and the dark-haired brat that gets him into trouble might as well come from my flesh is Delita Hyral his best friend since childhood," my father said turning his head towards us both. I don't know about Delita but I was sweating buckets.

"Now I know the three of you may find this rude, but their timing couldn't be any better," said my father getting up from his seating and walking behind us before wedging himself in the middle and placing his arms around both Delita and my shoulders pulling us both slightly towards him.

"Here is your solution; these two fine boys are the solution to your problems,"

Immediately I the tense nature of the room deflated into confusion, the Wiegraf sister looked upon us both with violent intensity while the man himself just look confused and curious at my father's words, even the wordsmith himself Dycedarg was almost gapping like a fish

"Here we have two young boys have been together since they were but wee little snots trying to heft my sword from the wrack behind you," he continued cracking a smile at the memory, "I'm sure like most people would know that my youngest was birthed by a so-called common woman, which I laugh at every time, if she was truly a common woman I wouldn't have been graced with Ramza and his Sister, a spitfire that one was. Though none the less he has been teased and prodded for it his whole life, and worse of all this young man next to him Delita, is a common as both you Sir Wiegraf and you Lady Miluda. And yet they have been best of friends since the age of five."

"I don't mean any disrespect Lord Barbaneth but to what point do you make with these children?" asked Wiegraf cutting my father off and say exactly what I was thinking, minus the children part

"Ah my friend I was getting to that," replied father, "You see, many would accuse Ramza here of frolicking with the common folk by having Delita here still following him around after all these years, though if you ask me it's the other way round, I never once treated Ramza differently and in turn I came to do the same with Delita"

Miluda, the female knight looking about read to kill me swivels her head to father's looking at him just as intensely as she was me just but a few moments ago. I was sweating even more now, the room itself wasn't hot or anything, I mean winter was around the corner but the fact that we were caught and that my father was using us for some point that eludes me at the moment, is making this already uncomfortable situation much worse.

"The reason for such, is that there is no difference, between My son and his best friend, but I learnt that through not only being with Ramza mother but looking at the interaction between him and my son, not once has Ramza belittled his friend, more times than not he's stuck up for him and gotten into many a scuffle because of it. Which brings me to my point," he said, taking his arms off of us, before walking back to his desk and looking squarely into the eyes of his three guests. The whole time Delita and I were shaking in our boots I forgot about the other tenant as he'd been ridiculously quiet, though braving a glance at him, he wasn't fairing any better than I was.

"The point I'm making is that if you want to change the views of the people of Ivalice, you can't do so through bloodshed," he said before point towards myself and my very calm looking friend. I guess Delita caught on quicker to what father was doing. I could guess what his words meant but I never know with the man.

"Is that you start with them, the young ones, of all races and religious beliefs, and teach them that, the only difference between you and I, is that there isn't any." Father finished looking towards all members of the room. My nerves had calmed a bit before I saw Wiegraf stand up.

"So how do you say we go about such thing, no noble will listen to our words which is why we went to action in the first place,"

Dycedarg also taking a stand finally piped into the conversation himself, though I could see the subtle sigh escape his lips.

"It's quite simple, knowing Lord Father I would say his idea would be the same as mine, which is to say we build a school where children of all stature enter and be thought differently," said Dycedarg as father nodded his head in agreement.

"A school, a school surely you jest, that will never work, those children will just go back to their parents and be indoctrinated into the ways of old," said Miluda crossing her arms

" I would agree with my sister I see not how that will change anything,"

"Well of course change won't come now, it definitely won't rare it's head ten years from now, but who knows maybe fifty years, maybe a hundred years later the world, just because of this one school will be a very different place." Said father, turning towards Delita and Myself, "How goes it, boys, what do you think,"

I blanched a bit, however, Delita spoke out

"I think this would be the start to true Change My Lord, a world with not built on the merit of blood, but by the merit of one's character," said Delita who looked towards me, hell I think everyone in the room was looking at me. Taking in a deep breath to still my nerves, I looked towards those around me and began to say my piece

"I think, while listening to all of you, I can see where each of you lay your stake in the matters of our home. This is the Northern sky, but the Southern Sky face the same situation, however, man is not man if they can't fight for what they believe in, and I believe in my friend, my father and my brother, and I too will believe in this small idea," I say before taking in another breathe, "Change isn't made in a day, it's made in the moments that matter most, and in that of a child's life, the moments that matter most are the ones where they look towards you and simply ask why, so I believe that a school would be most fortuitous in the long run,"

My father laughed patting me on the back,

"Well said son, very well said," he smiled looking towards the three Death Brigade leaders, "So what say you, let's put our weapons aside and work towards this change shall we, work with me and my family towards this new era, that may not happen now but will surely take root in the future,"

I looked towards Wiegraf, Miluda and Gustav, all three in deep thought before Wiegraf stands and walks towards my father and places his hand towards him in a gesture of friendship and understanding.

"I believe this plan is foolish and truly outrageous, but I would expect nothing less from a man of your reputation Lord Barbaneth, the Death Brigade will stop the ceaseless slaughter and join force with the Northern Sky to bring change,"

"Very well then," said Dycedarg, "Shall I draw up the contract,"

"Aye, son, but before that, I think we should celebrate to new beginnings shan't we,"

After that Delita and I were dragged outside by Zalbagg while father and elder brother began to discuss terms with the leaders

"Well given the fact that both of you have a pension for being in places you shouldn't" said Zalbagg give us a knowing look as if to say he knew about our earlier escapades, "You both sure picked a right time to turn up, the meeting was going rather dreadful before you arrive so good on you, but I think its time you both went to bed, as for your punishment well that will come in the morning, goodnight boys," he finished turning his back to us and walking right back into the study.

Whatever breath I was holding after saying my piece I let out, my legs felt wobbly and I could see Delita crashing on to the floor.

"Holy Ajhora Ramza, do you know what just happened in there?" Delita asked looking towards me, as I walked to a nearby wall an slumped to the ground myself.

"I do Delita, I do,"

"HA HA HA HA!, holy shite both of us just witnessed and participated in a defining moment in history.

Looking towards my friend as he cackled madly, I got the sinking feeling that this wouldn't be the last defining moment in my history, his history and history in general.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Well, I am unsure how I made it to my room that night, after such an intense evening but, as the sun began to rise I found myself waking much later than normal. I guess intensity make a man sleep like a babe that been swaddled and fed properly. Getting myself up and having a bath, I find myself walking towards the Castles mess hall where I found Delita sitting next to two very familiar sets of hair colours, a blonde and brunette. Well, It would seem those two were unaware of last night interreges for they seem to be as bright as sunflowers in the spring.

"Oh Ramza, your awake," said the blonde waving her hand carelessly before the brunette grabbed it and whispered something hotly into her ear, which made said blonde roll her eyes, "Come, brother, we have breakfast to feed a king...or well father,"

I sighed and began making my way towards the rowdy bunch of morning people, I mean I to was a morning person but after last night I could do with much less excitement this early morning.

"Hello Sister, Tietra, how are you lovely ladies this fine morning?," I asked to which they both just looked at each other and giggled, why ever did they do that I'll know not

"We are fine brother dearest, though a little birdy *Delita* told us what transpired last night, and I must say very poignant words, dear brother," said Alma flipping her none braided hair out of her face before taking a bite of toast and dabbing her mouth with a cloth.

"Yes last night was truly exciting, wouldn't you say Ramza," said Delita, if I could chuck my sister's plate at his face I would do so, but that will cause too much of a mess to clean and I couldn't let the poor maids have to clean up after him, it'd be such a disservice to their kindness, thus I proceeded to glare at him until a plate arrived in front of me with morning breakfast. I still glared at him but it only caused him to laugh,

Alma for her most part kept asking question about last night and nagged on about how we should have woken her up to go snooping, if anything sitting with both her and Delita, I realized just who the bad influences in my life were, thank god for Tietra she was a god sent in comparison to those too, yet she also giggled at her friend prattle. Not too long after finishing our meals and settling in for more family talk, out of the corner of my eye I could see Zalbagg walking towards us, all prim, proper and ready for business, with a grin on his face…oh that couldn't be any good for me.

Stalking up to the table he cleared his throat.

"Good Morning Alma, Tietra," he said still will that creepy smile on his face, " Father requires the boys this morning, so if you both would follow me, Alma, Tietra ill escort you to your classes this morning, while those two head towards farther study,"

Ah, right creepy smile equals threat of punishment, I looked towards Delita who had the same expression as I did. We were in for it. We both quietly lifted from the benches in the mess hall and slowly made our way towards the lord of this Castles study as quietly as possible, hoping by some miracle he couldn't hear us coming, though it wasn't a surprise when as we arrived at the entrance to father place of work, his booming voice echoed for us to come in.

We entered without a peep, and there he was my father, sitting at his desk reading over various scripts before taking his quill and signing his name to them.

"Good boys you arrive on time, as grateful as I was for your visit to last night's meeting punishment must be given, you understand boys," he said looking at us both rather sternly we nodded

"Lovely thus both of you pack your belongings as your carriage to Gariland will arrive in but a few moments, you're shipping out early,"

Delita and I looked at him dumbfounded, was this our punishment, to be sent to the barracks early.

"Father forgive my words by surely you jest, this no punishment, not really, we were both excited from the get-go," I said

"Ah, you miss read my punishment, Gariland isn't the punishment, the punishment is the added expectations you've to afford yourselves," he said smiling, "You are now both the faces of change in Ivalice many less fortunate and over fortunate person will be looking to you, I can imagine the assassination attempts that are about to persist for you both." I could swear a tear fell from his eyes, "My boys, you've grown I couldn't be prouder, so young and already being threatened with death, well, all I can say is take training seriously and good luck boys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those who have read these few chapters, any critic would be most welcome. Again I own nothing of this games rights.**

Chapter 3: First Blood

"_The world looks upon you now Ramza Beoulve," came a deep dark voice, void of all love and light "You once again step foot into matters you once again should never have, though this time you find yourself with power, how quaint"_

"_WHO ARE YOU!" I screamed_

"_Someone from a future that should have been, but now isn't, all thanks to the dying deed of faith," it said cackling, "My form breaches time and space, you killed her once, and may do so a second time, but as faith seemed to champion you, it forgot I existed too,"_

"_Your Mocking words have no hold on me, for this is but a dream," I said holding firm to my blade. This had to be a dream, I haven't killed anyone, I haven't even drawn my actual sword in real combat. I started looking everywhere hoping to find some sort of exit that would take me from this nightmare, but again the voice began to laugh, it sounded like the deepest void was willingly trying to claw my eardrums from its resting place. I felt cold and depleted of any hope, but somehow my body stood firm._

"_Dreams, sometimes hold truths we seldom ask for," it said before suddenly a mass of light pierced into the veil of darkness around me, enveloping me in an embrace that reminded of the times my mother would comfort me as a child before her passing, and then nothing_

As I awoke with a rush, trying my best to gather the missing air that had deftly left me in my moments of need, I quickly took stock of my surroundings. No longer was I surrounded by darkness, no in fact from the shutters of the room a small ray of morning light seemed to flitter in. Ah, that's right I was at the barracks in Gariland.

Quickly moving the covering of the bedsheets I rose to my feet, the cold titled floors immediately breaking the daze of panic within my soul and filling with a need to put on something a bit warmer. What in heavens name was that dream? Never in my short years of life had I experienced anything like that. It felt real, yet I knew it wasn't. That voice, who or whatever it was, spoke to me as if it knew me as if I had slighted it somehow, but I mean I couldn't have…right. A knocking at the door jolted me out of my thoughts, panic began to creep up once more until the familiar voice of Delita broke through.

"You awake Ramza, if so hurry it up, today we graduate from our training and become true apprentices," he said before the clopping of his boots signal his leaving.

Right, graduation, I was to graduate from training and begin my first steps towards fulfilling the aged old family tradition. It was but a dream, quite a vivid dream, but a dream nonetheless, this was a reality, and frankly, it seemed less daunting all of a sudden. All the worries I had with upholding my families name as a child seemed to grow less and less as I aged, but after that dream, something shifted in me, I could feel it yet not explain it. Everything around me just felt smaller in comparison, which I honestly don't believe is a good thing.

I quickly took hold of my gear and suit up in my armour, making sure I was prim and proper and strapping my sword to my hip. Giving myself a once over in the mirror I proceeded to make way to the mess hall.

It's easy to overlook the three months that have passed since that day in father's study when he said Delita and I were the poster boys for a change. Of course it scared the living daylights of us, but in the end, change was a slow process, thus we both agreed not to dwell on it until it decided to slap us in the face without giving a hint of surprise. As I got to the mess, maybe roughly around one hundred soldiers toil around gathering food to eat, most of them were already Knights, I think only 20 of us in this place were recruits. Upon the upper left-hand corner, I spotted Delita chatting with the troops. The troops I was recently put in charge of. Why they ever thought it a good idea for me to be responsible for the lives of seven people was beyond me, but I guess it comes to me being the son of the leader of the entire order of the Northern Sky.

Though I would hope it had to do more with my leadership potential and my skills at combat. As a child, I was practised in many varying forms of Combat, each with a differing teacher. My father couldn't very well teach me to combat as well, for one thing, he was a busy man, even though many of the Northern higher-ups would seldom thing so, and as well as he was a Sword Saint, similar to that of Thunder God Cid to the south, one strike from him an I'd crystallize immediately. Though at first, it was only myself being thought how to fight, until I secretly began teaching Delita, father found out of course and immediately order the teachers to include Delita as well in the training. My sister and his sister didn't seem all that interested in combat and found that they were more scholarly than we were, not say I didn't have an education, oh no, that would sully the name of the Beoulve if I were but as dumb as dirt, or so Dycedarg would have you believe. So no I was intelligent, or so I'd like to believe at least. Shaking myself out of my thoughts again for what felt like the third time this morning I made my way to the table and sat. In front of me were my companions, those who would be with me probably until someone higher up in Egarose says otherwise. Of course, there was Delita but that was a given, his role was to be my retainer, though that just another word for a babysitter.

To the left of him were a bunch of squires like myself, two boys and two girls, who were to busy scarfing down food to pay me much attention, while sitting next to me on either side were the sibling chemist. I hadn't known personally as we didn't interact much outside of training, but I do remember all of their names. We had Opal and Strawberry the female squires, Hannibal and Ironside the male squires, and Hector and Maria the siblings. For the most part, they seemed to be good people which made all the more difficult to lead.

"So did any of you get a peep at what's been happening lately," said Strawberry finishing the last of her toast.

"Nay, haven't had much time for listening to rumours to busy getting my ass handed to me by the knights," said Hannibal flashing his teeth to Strawberry, "Though if the rumours were told to me by a maiden such as you I'd find time to listen,"

She rolled her eyes while Opal outright laughed. As pathetic pickups go that probably was top tier.

"Anyway there has been a recent uptick in robberies lately, which is to say nothing we need to worry about, however, a few nights ago a retired noble veteran was said to have been slain in his house."

"Yes I heard of that myself, quite the mystery," Said Delita scratching his chin.

"Interestingly enough I haven't heard of this, when it occurred exactly," I said

"Well according to the tavern owner across the town, it occurred roughly on the 20th of Capricorn." Said Strawberry looking at me intently, the others had finished their meals and were also staring at me for some reason.

"I see, that is concerning, a retired noble knight slew in his home," I ponder out loud, as the looks became more intense, "Why are all of you so intent on looking at my face so powerfully this morning,"

Maria, piped up before the others could say, "Your birthday is a few days away leader,"

Oh right, wait, "How did you know that" they all looked over to Delita

"I may have mentioned it once or twice….this past hour," he said very nonchalantly

"Look it's not that big of an affair, truly,"

"It is!, the youngest of the Beoulves turning seventeen is a huge affair," said Opal, "You're to be signified as a man in the eyes of the Northern Sky, and as a member of the Beoulve bloodline you will be targeted by varying Knightly disciplines for further training."

She was right of course but, really was it that big to make such a grand gesture, which reminds that old fool is going to hold a party isn't he, just for the occasion. I immediately slam my head on the table.

"Oh don't be so dramatic Ramza, I'm sure Lord Barbaneth wouldn't invite too many people," said Delita.

"Oh that's right there is also a party, ooh I wish I could go to something like that," muttered Strawberry.

"Come now, you know us common folk won't have a chance to step foot into one of those," said Hector, to which his sister elbowed him.

"If you want Strawberry you can go, hell you can take my place if you'd like, I'd very much appreciate it," I said

"You don't seem to be excited at all leader," said Hannibal, "I would think the opportunity to dance with the fairest maidens in the land would get you going unless you're not interested in the more voluptuous sex. That comment earned him a plate to the face.

"No Hannibal, and not that there is anything wrong with that, I do very enjoy the company of women, it just noblewomen are, more or less very how would you put it,"

"Shallow, rude, obstinate, hard to please, Gil pinchers," said Delita

The table laughed.

"Thank you, Delita but I was going to say trouble,"

"That what I said," he replied, I just sighed, trying to think of a remark, however, a high ranking knight entered the room signalling for the cadets to make their way to the training grounds. I quickly stuffed my face of breakfast before gathering the troops to make their way.

**Gariland's Academy Training Grounds.**

As the cadet gathered to the training grounds, many were speaking in hushed tones, wondering why we summoned though the talks were cut short as the same knight made his way to the podium.

"Alright, Cadets, each and every one of you are hereby graduates of this academy, however that means your true test has begun," he said before clearing his throat, "Now as you are of age and skill, you also members of the Northern Sky and it is now part of your duty to uphold the lives of those who live within our borders. I know many of you may have been privy to the rumours, and it with a heavy heart that I must say they are true,"

That was a heavy thought, I hoped with the Death Brigade now under our banner things would have started to look better.

"Now normally you cadets would be shipped off to where the army is located and that will still happen for some of you, thus the Cadets upon the left side please follow the Lady Demara she will take you to the carriage that is waiting out front,"

My troops were located to the right, as we watched the other cadets filter out of the room, the Knight once again proceeded to speak.

"This group of Cadets here, however, has been tasked with finding and dealing with these thieves and murders,"

Wait what

"Excuse me Sir?" asked Delita

"Yes apprentice" the knight replied

"Why us in particular?" asked Delita

"These orders came from the higher-ups, I don't begin to question why, thus all I'm doing is relaying this order, thus if that answers your query then it would do best for you to make haste in finding these heathens,"

Higher-ups…father?, I wonder, was this a test, from him.

"Troop Commander Ramza Beoulve," The Knight Bellowed, "See to it that you make your preparations, you are to leave immediately and locate these criminals and bring them to justice, by whatever means you see fit, after this is accomplished you are you troops are to make way for Egarose, that is all," he finished taking leave from the podium and then from the grounds itself, leaving a very confused and worried me in the aftermath.

"Well that was interesting," said Hector

"Indeed, do you think we are getting special treatment?" asked Maria

"Don't consider this special treatment, knowing the Beoulve family, this is but a test of our fearless leader's ability to work and lead his troops, to investigate and subdue the threat," said Delita glancing at me.

He was right.

"Delita is right this is a test, one we cannot fail, get you gear and be ready in ten," I said and the troop minus Delita left.

"Well it would seem it slapped us in the face without yelling surprise first," he said patting my shoulder.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Would you go and scout the tavern for more on this rumour already," I said grumpily, he just laughed at bowed his head.

"Whatever his lordship needs,"

I tossed a stone at him, which just made him laugh even more irritatingly. As I was now left by myself I couldn't help but sigh, as the anxiety began to build. I was probably about to experience my first real battle, I more than likely will take a life… I didn't know how to feel about that at all.

Taking a deep breath I gathered my wits and made way to find the others, we had a mission to do, and I was going to do it whether or not I wanted to. It was my test, it was our test, but most importantly, it was a mission that would protect innocent lives.

It was close to the evening at the point in which we stumbled upon what may have been attempted murder Almost 8 hours of patrolling the city, gathering information from the locals, do odd and rather foolish errands to final get a semblance of a hint. Delita deduced that a recent string of retired knights was being targeted, as Gariland wasn't the only city hit within the last few weeks by these murders. We learnt that one such Knight who retired right after the 50-year war lived close to the southern edge of the city. It took roughly an extra hour of running to finally make it, To see a scene of a man being beaten by a group in dark robes, so wasting no time, I along with Delita and the others rushed towards them

I don't think they were expecting our impromptu arrival, but they quickly released the man they were beating on quite extensively by the way the bruises upon his face were growing.

"Damn It, Bran, it's the Northern Sky," said one of the 6 persons in the dark robes

"It would seem, we've been sloppy," another said

"Step away from the citizen and lay your arms down, I have no need to spill blood this day, but you will be taken in for questioning," I said.

"A bunch of children, playing Knights how cute," said a feminine voice in the mix

"Hush!" said a large man covered in the same robes, he made his way through his companions, "Run along with children this matter concerns you not," he bellowed

"I don't believe that for a second, it is our duty,"

"Well, your duty will have your lives wasted, for we intend to end what is to begin,"

My heart began to race, the smell of the air turned almost rancid, this was it, a fight. I along with the others around me and opposite of me drew their weapons.

Immediately the bigger of the men we were facing who I suspected was their leader rushed towards me, drawing from his back a massive axe to which he swung wildly towards me. My survival instincts kicked in and I barely dodged. As their leader moved so did the rest of the dark robes each pick on of my members in a battle, I had little time worry for them as the large axe came swing toward me, but I realized I wasn't too much afraid. My whole life I had been facing opponents far beyond my stature and skill, and I always managed to not die, so this time was different. I pivoted my heel and made a dash myself ducking the swing of his axe, jutting the tip of my blade forward hoping to use this opening as a way to injure my opponent, however he was far too skilled and was able to block the attack with his metal-covered arm and turned my momentum against me as he dropped his axe and grabbing on to my shoulder and tossing me to the side of the build.

My body felt like shattering off the mere impact, my lungs crawled into the deepest reaches of my soul, but again I had little time to rest as he came after me. Quickly I looked around hoping to find a stone, to which lucky enough I did, Grabbing it as best as I could I tossed it, hitting squarely into his head. Still covered by the cloak he stumbled from the impact, giving me enough time to make it to my feet. I surveyed the battlefield. Delita was hard-pressed by the female, her small frame made her quick to evade his attacks, while Hannibal was trying to find a better vantage point to strike, but miss stepped on a ledge resulting in his opponent driving a blade through his stomach, falling unto the ground motionless.

"You shouldn't take your eyes off your opponent boy, or you will regret it,"

My eyes began to blur, and pain shot through my body as his massive fist impacted my stomach to such a degree I was about ready to pass out, however the visage of Hannibal dying this day brought on a fierce inferno of emotions, willing my body to move, to attack, and so I did Kicking my attacker off, I charged with a relentless stream of blows and dodges, moving like a wild animal, not stopping, just focusing on the man in front me.

For the most part he was able to dodge my attacks however as I kept moving, kept pushing he eventually found himself backed into a wall, a small gasp escaping his throat, his head swivelling to view what his back had touched was his fatal mistake, as soon as he reared himself to look towards me I took my change and with a fury I struck the base of his neck, sending his head flying. The clash of steal had stopped. I was covered in blood, majority of which was probably mine, I turned towards the others, noticing that Maria was able to use a phoenix down on Hannibal and he was quickly getting back up on his feet.

"I am the youngest son of House Beoulve, I will not yield to the likes of you, I know not if the man whose head is currently rolling down the street is your leaders, you would do kindly to stop this fruitless endeavour NOW!," I said roaring the last part.

Their cloaks must have come off when fighting against the others but with their faces clear and in the open, I could see the moment fear took them, but they were warriors, so they steeled their mettle and gripped their weapons harder than before.

"My patience is thin, if you choose to continue, then you will be culled from this world, so choose wisely,"

They charged, how senseless. I knew not where the strength I possessed came from, but one of the members of the dark-robed troop broke off from his duel with Opal and came straight towards me, standing my ground, holding the hilt of my blade firmly, that as soon as his blade came toward me, I slightly moved to the left, making my attacker loose balance from the overhand power swing he attempted, to then drive my blade straight through his heart, killing him.

As the attacker fell to the ground I moved, with a speed I never knew I had, with a calm I was terrified of, and I descended on Strawberry's enemy, I parried the mans while Strawberry used her dagger to slice his throat crumpling to floor turning my attention to the others Delita had made quick work of the woman, while a combination of Hector and Opal took down the other woman. Final Ironside flanking the man who thought Hannibal would be easy picking soon found himself with a short sword through his chest, and like that it was done as the last of hooded robes made a mad dash to escape, but I was faster bring my sword downs bashing his skull in two.

Every fibre of my being was humming from the battle, my ears rang, my hearted pounded like a drum, and my senses were as clear as day, was this the rush one felt when in a life and death battle if so I absolute detested how much I enjoyed the feeling. Turning around to give my troops the once over, the only ones who were truly injured were Hannibal and Opal, as she took quite the nasty blow to the temple when her previous assailant slammed her into the wall and came after me.

"Ramza are you alright, you're bleeding quite badly," said Strawberry, running up to meet, me her hand going for the gash on my head. That probably happened when I was thrown into the wall.

"I'm fine, what of the others, Opal, Ironside, Hector, Maria, Delita, are you all okay, especially you Hannibal?" I asked to which most of them nodded though Hannibal let of a squeaky moan. That's good they were alive.

"Who were these men and women, why would they attack a retired knight," asked Maria, I just shook my head, before remember the retired veteran.

"Maria, how..?" she cut me off

"The Man will be fine, he's unconscious and will need to be administered quickly to a Hospice as quickly as possible," she said

"Good, Delita come with me, we need to see if there anything of worth on these men to give us an idea of who they are,"

"I was already doing so, though what I may have found will not be to your liking," he said,

Taking a deep breath to release some of the adrenaline within me I began to walk over to him, looking down at the female warrior he had dispatched. Just looking at her now with everything getting louder around me, the weight of what just happened began to sink in and my stomach began to churn violently.

"What have you found?" I asked trying my best to keep the contents of breakfast within.

"Well you see these marking on her armour, they belong to the Death Brigade," he said looking at me in the eye.

"What?"

"Yes, these were members of that Death Brigade,"

"But, I thought, with father and the Leaders, I was convinced that," I stammered

"So did I Ramza so did I," he said

"We did," came a voice in the distance.

Immediately my hands went to my blade and turned to face the newcomer, the day had dwindled fiercely in that battle that an orange hue had blanketed the city, from the shadows a figure emerged dressed in the Colours of the Death Brigade.

"It is good to see both you Ramza and Delita, though this probably isn't how I thought our next meeting would go,"

It was Wiegraf Folles, the Commander and Chief of the Death Brigades.

"What is the meaning of this,?" asked Delita clutching his sword.

Wiegraf sighed, "I know not, my young friends,"

"Surely you jest if you think we would believe that," I said, looking at the man, his posture commanded attention, but his face showed a man most weary.

"I speak nothing but the truth I'm afraid," he said his shoulder slumping slightly, as he proceeded to get closer, "I had heard of the murders and attacks myself and thought to investigate, which led my finds to suspect my own when I was at Dorter, I study the pattern and knew immediately where they would hit next, I prayed I wouldn't have been too late, and I almost was, but when I arrived at the southern gate, I saw people running and screaming so I asked around, which led me here, to you,"

I could hear the pain and honesty in his words, I removed my hand from my sword and walked closer to him.

"Then what say you Sir Folles, of this matter, by whose hand was this chaos brought about?" he shook his head

"I know not young Beoulve, but I intend to find out; as much as your fathers suggestion may be out of the ordinary I and those loyal to me have chosen to believe in him and those he sees strong enough to carry it out," he said looking towards both Delita and myself, "I must thank you all, for stopping them, I knew if I was the one to meet them, then I would have to make the choice to slay them, which would have laid heavy on my heart." He began to rummage through his satchel and pulled out what looked like a whistle, balling his fist he then tossed it towards me. "For this service, there could be no gratitude to small, but I have not much on me, thus this whistle will have to do, when times get rough and all hope seems lost, blow upon it and I will come to your aid post haste,"

I looked at the whistle, it didn't seem all the special, but I guess there was a faint glow to it, perhaps a spell of sorts. I closed my fist around it and looked up towards the man and bowed my head in thanks.

He did the same, before looking at the bodies of his now-dead comrades before shaking his head and making to leave.

"Wiegraf, as a man my father see to ally with, if you seek help, know that I too will come to your aid," he simply turned his head towards me and offered a small smile before waving his hand to signal his thanks as he took his leave.

"So what do we do about the bodies," piped up Hannibal looking much better now.

"I think its best we report back to the barracks and let them deal with the rest," said Delita I just nodded in agreement, "You lot should start making your way, we will be right behind you,"

As they gathered their thing and made way back north of the city, I looked over to Delita whose face was in constant thought. Sighing I looked towards where Wiegraf just stood.

"Delita,"

"Yes,"

"If I were to empty the contents of my stomach right this moment…would you think less of me?" I asked feeling the pits of my stomach bubble uncontrollably

"Of course…I will Ramza, you know this already," he said still contemplative

I gave him one more look before vomiting profusely.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I am aware of the errors in grammar and what not I decided to post this unedited version as I didn't want to not post anything this week. But hopeful in a week, all chapters will be edited and fixed. I own nothing**

Chapter 4: Return

It took a bit longer than it honestly should have, to report our dealings with the group of murders. We all decided it best not to let them know much of our findings as telling them right away that those fiends we quelled were in fact members of the Death Brigade who seemed to be following their agenda, would have put a huge nail in the coffin for peace. That and the fact that their leader also showed up the same day would have tantalized suspicions even further. Thus when making the report I left out the details with my meeting with him, additionally Delita and I stayed back when the others went towards the barracks and removed all signs of the Death Brigades markings, so when they went to collect the bodies, they would find it hard-pressed to know who they belonged too. Though if I'm to guess where the blame would follow, the Southern Sky was about to be slandered maliciously.

Even with the tentative truce between Duke Goltana and Duke Larg, peace was but a stone's throw away across the continent. Though, I could live with the slander to save an innocent man and his followers from being persecuted wrongfully. I can always try to fight for peace between enemy factions later. What was I saying how in the hell was I to do that.

Leaning back into the carriage, we still had roughly a day across the Mandalia plains before reaching Egarose, sitting here thinking of peace between to nations were far beyond my current capabilities, I'll leave that to my brothers. Speaking of the family it would be three months since I'd last seen any of them, granted there have been moments in time where my brothers would be gone and father too would have disappeared wildly without letting a soul know where he went. Hmm, truthfully there were times when I was the only one in the castle, though I guess with Delita and Tietra being there it wasn't all bad. Alma had a gift for the holy arts since birth thus she spent quite a bit of time in the Orbonne Monastery learning the ways. I guess I too had a knack for it but I was more or less fixed into being part of the Military, besides Alma hated swords. Ever since I tried lifting fathers when I was a child, it probably it almost killed me, as it fell blade first towards my head. Good thing father came at the right moment or I'd probably not be alive today. Oh was he mad that day, it was the first lecturer I think I ever got from him, and probably the last, as Dycedarg took care of the lecturers as I got older?

Aaah, I took in the fresh air around me, after yesterday's incident sleep has eluded me. I keep picturing the men I slew, and yet what terrified me the most wasn't the act, but my face. Every time I close my eyes I could see my face through their eyes, as life ebbed from their bodies. I looked like a man who's killed more men in a lifetime that he should have ever had too. Even sitting here I feel only a slight pain in my chest for their lives, but truthfully I feel not much else. What they did was wrong, what they were going to do was wrong, but they were still living breathing people, who I took from this world. I should be feeling remorseful and yet I don't quite know if I am. I hate it, I know that much, the act of taking a life, but I know its sometimes out of your hands. I was defending myself and those around me.

"You seem to be stuck in thought there Ramza," said Delita sitting on the opposite end of the Carriage. He was the only one with me other than the driver. The others were in a separate cart.

"I've been replaying yesterday a lot in my mind," I said slowing raising my head to view him. He had a rather haunted look himself.

"Yes well so have I." he replied rubbing the back of his neck, "Tell me Ramza how did you feel, after everything was done…I mean you lost some self-respect by vomiting but,"

"Ha, ha, ha, you think you're funny; but truly, I don't know how I feel,"

"I feel, unsure myself, I mean it was the first time I took a life, and yet I feel rather calm, almost as if what did was somewhat familiar," he said

"Huh!,"

"What?" he asked

"I also feel like that as well, strange isn't," I said, looking back out through the opening in the carriage.

"If you and I both feel the same I don't think it's just a coincidence," he said, I looked back towards him trying to formulate my own words but it fails me.

He was as usual right, ever since that dream, things have felt strange. Everything around that used to feel normal suddenly feel foreign like it shouldn't be but it is. It is real, the air, the grass, the mountains, the people around me. They are all real and yet somehow…not.

" I don't know how to answer that Delita, I just don't, maybe father or my brothers would have a better understanding of what we feel, it could be that we are numb to what transpired yesterday and it hasn't fully hit us yet," I said leaning once again to the backrest.

"I hope your right my friend," he said, and like that silence rained over us both.

**Time Lapse**

It wouldn't be till late the next day that we would arrive in Egarose, thus not much for us to inspect, and detail whatever change may have occurred upon our leave. There were still a few men and women out and about, and the tavern was surely still open, though we made way straight to the castle, where the watcher tower filled to three archers each carefully took stock of us, before signalling the gate to be opened.

Parking inside, Delita was the first to exit, stretching his legs for good measure. The carriage with my troops also of loaded my men, but they were quickly ushered to where they were to stay, which means they were being taken to the officer's barracks next door. At least unlike the other offices Egarose kept up with maintenance, Gariland's was also quite spiffy but it could do with remodelling and oh heavens I was sounding like Dycedarg, stop it, stop it now Ramza.

"You ready Ramza, most everyone probably asleep by now, though your Fathers most definitely up," he said making his way to the doors.

"Yes, we have much to speak about,"

"That we do my noble friend,"

We quickly made way through the halls, this time taking the scenic route to my father's study, instead of through the secret passageways. As we made our way, we were greeted by the kind staff who welcomed us back from our journey. They were lovely people, and I always did my best to treat them as kindly as possible, doing things that they otherwise would do for a young master.

"You know, after three months away I almost forgot how large this castle truly is," mentioned Delita breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yes that was the longest I think I've personally been away from here,"

"Well we are back for the meantime, it best we enjoy it while it lasts," he said growing a smirk that never meant well for me, something was going to happen to me now.

It didn't take us to long to arrive in front of father study and with a few knocks to the door, his voice boomed through the solid oak door, beckoning us to come in

As I opened the door, there he was at his desk looking over a map of sorts, stepping forward, his head immediately flew upwards.

"Ah you boys have returned, I would assume it was pleasant," father said raising a silver brow towards his hairline.

"It was quite the experience indeed sir," replied Delita.

"Yes, the training itself was a bit boring as we knew much if not all that was being taught though, we did meet a few nice people," I said.

"Good, making connections will get you far in life son, never forget that," he said rising from his chair, moving to the right of his desk before finding his way to one of the couches by the fireplace that was in use. I guess it was quite chilly tonight.

"Come boys have a seat, your brothers aren't here Ramza, they've had matters to deal with towards west of Limberry, so your left with your old man the next few days till they return," he said smiling

"What of Alma,"

"Oh she is around, probably tired of my presence at this point, actually she yelled at me today for being and I quote 'a smothering old fart'" he said chuckling softly to himself.

It's in those moments you forget the man in front me is one of the most well respected and dangerous men in all of Ivalice, so when his daughter shouts at him, you would think there'd be repercussions, which there rarely was.

"Pray to tell father why did she call you that,?" I asked interested in what he had to say and looking over to Delita he too seemed curious.

"Oh, well the Langdon family came for tea early in the day, and one of their nephews are roughly around you boys' age, so I was asked if he could be introduced to Alma,"

Oh…no

"So I thought what could be the harm, so I summoned for her and well she and Tietra were there greeting the Langdon's, so Introduced the kids, and they went off frolicking in the gardens," he said scratching his beard, "Langdon Senior and I got to talking about the old day and the mischief we as young lads got into, and then I remembered my daughter was 15 going on 16 and I may have panicked a bit,"

He stopped and grasped a bottle of wine before pouring it into a glass as he began to sip, "So I excused myself for a moment and went to spy on the young ones,"

Poor Alma, daddy's little girl,

"I founded young Langdon touching upon her sleeve,…her sleeve Ramza, and then had the gall to bat eyes at Tietra too," at the Delita bristled a bit, protective brother mode engaged, "He was flirting wildly with the both of them, and they were eating it up, so I did what any self-respecting lord of a castle and army would do. I sent out a judgement blade in the courtyard,"

My sides were hurting, the image of my father stalking around the yard watching as his daughter and her best friend be courted by a young man was too hilarious. I could picture father peeking through the shrubby as Mr Vana began to prune them. Mr Vana being spooked by father antics and father just watching intently as his darling daughter loses some innocence. Lord knows I lost mine yesterday.

"You did what sir,?" asked Delita his eyes widen a bit, less in shock and more of a hopeful gleam.

"Aye, let out a judgement blade," he said laughing slightly, "Should have seen the look on the poor lads face, scared shiteless, though Alma didn't find it in good humour, the boy wet himself and she glared daggers at me,"

"Wait for father, what of his parents?"

"Ah, they came running to see what happened, told them I thought one of those caurs somehow wandered in, I actually ended up accidentally killing a squirrel," he said finishing the rest of his wine, "Told them the old eyes be not what it used too, they left in a hurry embraced by their sons display, highly doubt the boy would come back looking for a second meeting with the girls,"

"So, when did Lady Alma throw her shoe at you?" asked Delita

"Oh right about the time they left, she then stomped off with Tietra, haven't seen them for the rest of the day, she'll get over it eventually, but enough of this tell me of your exploits,"

Delita and I looked at each other before looking back to him.

"Well, I… no we were in our first battle a few days ago," I said rubbing my left arms, "We had to take life, though I'm sure you knew of this,"

"Battle, no I'm afraid this is the first I'm learning of this, was it a group of bandits?" he asked confused. So wait he wasn't the one that orders my troops to stay back and deal with the murderers.

"Father, a few days ago a Knight from Egarose, came to the barracks and insisted that higher-ups wanted my troops to deal with a group who were assassination retired Knights," I replied, the tension in the room increasing by the second. My father, who's jovial expression was shining brightly moments ago, immediately faded.

"Who was this knight," he said his voice low and commanding.

"We know not my Lord, he didn't seem all that familiar, however with the many Knights within the army it didn't seem out of the ordinary." Said Delita, at his words father rose from his chair and began to move towards the fireplace.

"Tell, me boys, the men you quelled, where they just bandits or more?" he asked

I looked across to Delita, looking at me he just nodded his head.

"They were of the Death Brigade," I replied, "However upon dealing with them Wiegraf appeared, he said he had been investigating the killings himself, and learned that men of his own, were responsible,"

"Do you believe those words Ramza?" my father muttered still not looking towards us.

"Father, when he arrived he seemed pained, and not in the know of why they were doing as such, but he was truthful father, his eyes held no lie," I said.

"I see,"

"He also told us, My Lord, that those who were truly loyal to him believed in you, so whatever is taking place, maybe some sort of discord among the Death Brigade itself," said Delita, I could see sweat pooling at his brow.

"It, was always an inevitability you boys would have to take a life, though I prayed after the 50 year war, such would have been when you absolutely needed to defend yourselves, and for that I am sorry," father said turning his head towards us, pain echoing his eyes, "Someone, within my faction must be involved in this supposed decent in Mr Folles order, thus I have to conclusions," he said fully turning towards, before march to his desk, "The first conclusion is that, they whoever it may be, wanted you there for a reason, probably to implicate the Death Brigade and have you relay it to me so that we can wage war against them, or secondly, they were hoping you would slay them, for reasons that escape me,"

"If the former was true my lord then it would mean, that the person was not privy to Ramza and me being part of the peace talks,"

"Probably, though I suspect the latter more likely, it is no secret that Ramza, unlike his brothers who started their schooling at an early age, that he excels in combat to a ridiculous degree, the boy is just to humble to admit his gifts, and that not a slight on your part Delita, you have kept up with Ramza since you were children, currently you both may be better than quite a number of veteran knights at my disposal, thus they knew you would succeed, but why,"

"Then father, that is to say, we have a traitor in our ranks," I said hoping it wasn't true, this could upset the balance of many things.

"Indeed, and as much as I seek not to throw judgement, the Death Brigade are pawns in the scheme, I suspect someone wants my force to extinguish the Death Brigade, to spark an ever greater conflict,"

"You mean the southern sky my lord?" asked Delita

"I know not if they are behind it, nor can I say otherwise, till then boys keep this between us, when next I find contact with Wiegraf this matter will be dealt with post-haste, for now, act accordingly," my father said reaching into a draw at the upper left-hand side of it, pulling out a parchment.

"Delita, I need you to make Haste to the Barracks, and hand this letter to Major Ritter," he said walking towards Delita and handing him the parchment.

"Yes Sir," replied Delita getting up, giving my father a bow and leaving the room hastily.

"Ramza," he said, I looked at him, his golden eyes showing his age, he was 56 years old, a man who fought in the war longer than I had been alive, a man so revered on the battlefield, not many would dear challenge his authority. "You do me proud my son, fighting your first battle, and coming victorious," he breathed out. "Though I know all too well the price of taking life costs,"

"It alright father, I am after all your son," I said hoping to lighten the mood, but I did little to elevate my father's joy

"No Ramza, fighting a battle you had no right too, making you take a life when you never had too, was not something I wanted for you…for any of you, but war just seems to take and take, as much as I enjoy battle myself, I never cared for carving men into nothingness," he said locking his eyes with mine. "Remember this Ramza, many will praise you for your deeds, as many by tomorrow eve will have known of your triumph, however least you forget, that when a man heart becomes truly numb to slaying man, then he becomes lost forever,"

I looked at him as he finished those words, and the thoughts of how I felt during that near-death experience, I did feel numb, yet not to take their lives, I truly wished I never had too, but the feeling of combat, of doing it, I felt nothing.

"I see you know of what I mean," he sighed, "The look in your eyes suggest as much, a curse, we of the Beoulve carry, men built for war, and battle,"

"How do we stop that numbing father, how did you,"

"Simple my son, I had you," he said smiling sadly "I had you, your sister and your brothers, I had my children to think of, thus whenever the numbness of battle took over, your smiling faces brought me back from the brink of madness on more than one occasion during the war,"

I just sneered at him, before getting up to hug him, the last time I did I think I was but a child, and everything that happened in the last few days finally bubbled and I cried upon him, but father bless his soul, just returned the hug.

_**Seven Days Later, Ramza's Birthday**_

The day started like any other within the halls of the Egarose castle, with me waking to the scent of fresh air and, a Chocobo peaking at my face…wait for what. Where was I. Rubbing my eyes to ensure I wasn't going crazy, my now blurry vision could make out that I wasn't actually in the Castle, but by the stables, how did this happen.

_WARK!, _The Chocobo screeched before pecking the back of my neck

"Ow, why did you do that," I said rubbing the spot, while the bloody bird just looked at me curiously. Though again looking at my surroundings, I was probably in its nest area.

"_WARK," _

"Yes, yes I'm leaving hold your feathers", I said lifting myself of the floor, at least the doors were open from what I could see, but I was practically halfway across the entirety of the manner, which means it takes roughly an hour to arrive in the castle, sighing I made my way curse the arsehole who thought it funny to bring me here…It was probably Delita… or father.

Though I grumbled at my misfortune it was rather lovely to look upon the lands I would one day be partial to owning, granted my elder brother would have full control of everything I would still be able to grace these lands when I have a moment's rest. These last seven days have been eventful, to say the least, father has had me training in the many varying arts. I was no longer a cadet but not yet knighted for that I would probably have to wait a while and improve upon my arsenal of skills. Thus I've been training with a varying gambit of skills. From archery which I had practically mastered as a child, though was a bit rusty, training in the Knights skills, though that came in the hush, hush early hours as it was technically against the law for someone to learn the skills of a Knight while not being knighted. Learning the ways of thievery, which I must admit was quite a shock when father told me I need to learn some of their skills. His reasoning, was, if I were to get in a tight spot that required me to either disarm my opponent of their weapons or escape from a locked room, who better than a thief to know-how. His reason was sound I guess.

I would be staying at the castle for a few months before I would be shipped out to forefront, tentative as our truce with the southern sky may be; war is always an option when speaking of Duke Larg and Duke Goltana; ah that right I've also made great strides in the chemist field thanks to Maria and Jaspers assistance. Strawberry decided that magic was her field and has been hard at work learning all she can about white magic and black magic, Ironside as taking to the teaching of Monkhood hoping to be a Geomancer. Hannibal has I guess been a great thief and archer, while Opal to has been studying magic, actually so are the siblings. I guess Delita and I are the only ones broadening our horizons in all fields. As we to must learn magic as well, Delita has a Knack for white magic, I do as well but I seem to be far great in black magic. Fathers say it not all being a master in one art, for being a master of one thing grants you advantage over that one aspect of the battlefield. However being skilled in many varying fields, allows you advantages all over the place.

Ah, seven days of being home, and honestly the training has been the most gruelling thing I had ever experienced. I thought as a child I had it rough, it's worse now. I have learned everything simultaneously who does that, what man or woman has to do that…well, I guess anyone under or apart of the Beoulve line.

"Huh, has it been an hour already," I muttered, "I've already arrived at the doors to the castle,"

"Oh Lord Ramza, why are you up so early?" asked the gardener, I didn't even notice he was there.

"Oh, well um, sleep had eluded my grasp last night thus I decided to take a stroll to clear my thoughts," I said, as he simply nodded in understanding, "By chance did you see Delita or my father coming this way earlier," he shook his head

"No sir, though Madam Wicker said she saw you walking towards the stables this morning when she came back from feeding the Chocobo, she even tried to say hello but you walked right passed her, which she found strange as you always say hello," he said looking at me with a bit of worry, "Which begs the question are you alright sir, I know its not my place but I've noticed you been under a lot of pressure since you've been back with all that training and whatnot,"

Huh, I walked to the Stables, but, I don't remember that at all, looking to the gardener who was curious about my condition, which I found myself being grateful for, I simply nodded.

"I am fine, as I said I just need to clear my head, I guess I was too caught up this morning to notice Madame Wicker, I'll be sure to apologise when next I see her, thank you for letting me know," I said, seeming to take my answer as true he simply nodded and when back to pruning the vines along the wall of the castle.

Entering the castle, my mind began to run wild. What is happening, first that dream a week ago, the fight and my break down with father, and now sleepwalking, maybe I should pay the clerics a visit.

"Oh well, after yesterday's intense training I thought you'd still be asleep little brother," said Zalbagg walking down the stairs, not dressed in his usual armour but sporting an aristocratic attire fit for a nobleman. He was slightly smirking to himself.

"Now Ramza, I know that fashion seems to escape me at times, but I'm doubtful that Chocobo feathers, hay and seeds are the new trends around Ivalice," he said now smiling jubilantly at his jest. Feeling up my hair and body, I felt the remnants of my sleep trip to the stables all over. Huh, why didn't the garden say anything, was he too embraced to say that or did he not want to be rude in asking of my attire.

"Sorry brother, it would seem that I slept walked to the stables this morning, at first I thought this a prank by Delita or Father but the gardener told me Madame Wicker saw me early this morning walking towards it," I said, looking to him for I guess help

"Ah, I wouldn't put too much worry into that Ramza, it happens, especially during stressful moments in a man's life, father said he was putting you through the wringer, it makes sense your body would respond differently," he said patting my shoulder.

"Now get yourself cleaned up, today is a special day for you, I don't want you to miss the surprise," he said laughing as he made his way to the kitchens.

Special day, surprise, what was he talking about, shaking my head I made my way to the baths. I believe he was right, my body and mind have been taxed of late so I would be wise to assume it wouldn't operate normally for a while.

It didn't take too long to arrive at the baths, stripping off my dirty wares, I stepped into the hot waters to soak the aches and pain of my training way, leaning back I began to relax. A few minutes passed, then an hour, then two hours, falling asleep in the waters, which in hindsight was foolish, but as I got comfortable, my eyes immediately flared with life, my brother words echoing within my skull, special day, surprise, oh no today was the day of my birth which only means one thing…**PARTY**


End file.
